


Dark Mage Fist Vs Doting Sister’s Asshole

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/F, Fisting, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: There are so many people to curse and play with here at the Order of Heroes! Tharja sets her sights on her latest victim, Nohr’s buxom Camilla. She looks wonderful now, but wouldn’t she look just so much better with a massive dick and Tharja’s fist wedged up her asshole?





	Dark Mage Fist Vs Doting Sister’s Asshole

“Nngh, I’ll never pledge my loyalty to you!” Camilla roared “My loyalty is only with my beloved Corrin and N-noOOOOOOOHHH~!”

Camilla simply couldn’t keep her composure as Tharja slid her agile fist up her formerly virgin asshole. As starkly dedicated as she was to her homeland, the heavenly sensation of something sinking into her ass couldn’t stop her from moaning. It was unlike anything Camilla had ever felt. Oh god, having a cock felt far too good!

What a horrific series of event! Camilla never expected that creepy dark mage to ever talk to her, let alone assault her and curse her with some arcane magic. Already she’d been stripped half naked and had her fat ass and humongous tits groped by this perverted girl. Now she had an enormous set of boy parts, a fist in her rear, and her body was starting to like it! This was the worst! 

“My, you certainly do have a powerful will.” Tharja teased. “Most ladies I’ve done this to start running around like stupid animals once they feel the hormone rush from a new cock. You’re really not kidding about your pride hmm? I’m surprised you’ve held onto it so well. No matter; I’ll make it spurt out of you~” 

Tharja’s fingers stroked and twisted at the hot wet insides of Camilla’s asshole. The Nohrian princess was almost like a puppet, making noise every single move Tharja’s hand made. Camilla’s stark loyalty to her family would have to face its greatest challenge yet: the wrath of a dark mage’s assplay against her new prostate!

“You’re going to be my newest little experiment and you’re going to love it, whore.” Tharja barked. “Not a single lady I’ve cursed liked you has failed to fall to my will!”

Camilla remained defiant. “A-aah! S-stop!”

Camilla’s legs sprung into action in some desperate attempt to get Tharja off of her. A vicious kick tipped by her long heels just barely glanced past the dark mage’s stomach! Tharja needed to be careful. The extra strength from making her victim’s bodies more luscious and ready for hours of sex was a danger even to Tharja herself! Turning all these women in the order of heroes into cock drunk sex maniacs had some potentially nasty downsides. If Tharja wasn’t careful, she could easily end up overpowered and getting her cunt stuffed full of her latest project’s fertile girl jizz. She needed to assert her dominance over her new toy, now!

That fierce kick did help Tharja a tad though. With one of Camilla’s legs retracted out and unable to defend her, Tharja was able to move in a bit closer. Now, instead of sitting a small ways back, she could get in intimately close to punish this stupid Nohrian slut! Tharja loomed in, adjusting the duo’s position for maximum humiliation. Now, Camilla was on her back staring at the mage that’d cursed her with this hyper sexualized body! She couldn’t just hear and feel her complete anal destruction, she could see it now!

Camilla’s spite was starting to abate. Her angered snarls were starting to fade into worried grit teeth. This felt good, too good! Oh god, every move Tharja made with that hand in her ass felt like utter heaven! She knew just how to assault that p-spot of hers! And the noise… oh those sloppy wet sounds as she teased her poor asshole. Every one of those liquidy, fleshy noises made her feel totally humiliated, as if she were no better than an animal!  
Tharja could see the fire in Camilla start to burn out. She moved in for the kill. “Amazing, isn’t it~? I think you look much better with a big cock and fat, aching balls. Oh, but how do you feel about it all, hmm~?”

Tharja shoved her hand down to her wrist. Camilla gasped. Her eyes went cross. Her answer was no more than a whimpering, delighted moan.

Tharja smirked. “Glad to see you feel the same way~” 

The dark mage picked up the pace. Her hand stirred and thrashed, treating Camilla’s asshole like a glove. The poor Nohrian princess was steadily losing to the power of a proper punch fucking. No more proud declarations of defiance were coming out of her mouth. First whimpers, then pleasant sighs, than unmistakable moans were all to escape her. Her legs gave up being any sort of defense mechanism in this battle. They lazily recoiled and spread, letting Tharja play with Camilla’s fat ass, huge balls, and massive cock as she pleased.

“Corrin… Corrin, I’m sorry…” Camilla whimpered.

“Who’s this Corrin now?” Tharja asked. “Is he a lover of yours or something?”

“Brother… adopted, but…” Camilla admitted. “I-I don’t think I’ll ever be able to see him again if you win. Th-this feels too good to ever leave behind again!”

Tharja smiled “Come now, do you really think I’d be cruel enough to separate you from someone you love that much?”

“W-what?” Camilla asked.

“I gave you this body to cause a bit of havoc in my name~” explained Tharja “If you really do love this Corrin fellow and he loves you back…”

Tharja’s left hand gave a squeeze of Camilla apple-sized balls. Her right sunk as deep as it could go into Camilla’s asshole, mauling her prostate with powerful strokes. “I’m sure he’ll just love to see you with your new body~!”

Camilla started losing control. “C-corrin…”

“He’ll probably get all excited when he sees you. I can see him now blushing at the new you…” Tharja swooned

Camilla started breathing heavily. The mental image was too dazzling not to focus on.

“Confessing his true, undying love for you....” Tharja continued.

Camilla was beyond excited. These feelings! Tharja new just how to press her buttons! Camilla could barely control herself!

“And then....” Tharja whispered.

Camilla felt so alight with this burning lust, she couldn’t think about anything more! She groaned and tried to focus on Tharja’s words, even “Th-then what!?”

Tharja she gave Camilla’s nuts a hard squeeze. “He’ll get on his knees and shove his face against your dick~”.

Camilla was defeated. Her pride was destroyed. With one quiet peep followed by a shameless guttural groan and a mad smile, she’d lost to Tharja’s power. Her giant cock erupted with its first inaugural orgasm, sloppily spraying sperm all over Camilla’s dazed face. She opened wide, tongue hanging to taste as much of her own cum as possible. It all seemed like such a hard, sudden fall for someone proudly declaring themselves Nohrian nobility moments earlier. Poor Camilla couldn’t control herself. The power of a climax that amazing with a fantasy so enthralling, taking Corrin and using him as her little cocksucker… she didn’t stand a chance!

Tharja marveled at her latest work. Another one of these gaudy whores running around this strange place had been corrupted into a puppet. She withdrew her fist from the other woman’s asshole and marvelled at her latest corruption. How easy this one was to corrupt!

“Wonderful. So, your little climax means that dick of yours is permanent. It also means you’re a bit of a pawn to me; afraid you can’t disobey my commands. Nasty little curse that one is, ehehe~” Tharja elaborated.

Camilla could feel Tharja’s horrid magic start to influence her body. That rage from being assaulted earlier was gone. She just barely stopped herself from instinctively answering “yes mistress” from her statement.

“Now for your first mission as my little cock slave... “ Tharja mischievously schemed. “I need a bit of a show to get off myself now that you’ve hit your climax. Why don’t we bring that sibling of yours over here and let him feel that burning love between your legs~?”

Camilla’s erection gave a clear answer.


End file.
